pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Rory Dodd
–present | label = | associated_acts = Jim Steinman, Meat Loaf, Neverland Express | website = | notable_instruments = }} Rory Dodd (born Port Dover, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian rock vocalist who has performed many songs written by Jim Steinman. He is probably best known for singing as the second voice (the "Turn around, bright eyes" lyrics) on Bonnie Tyler's version of "Total Eclipse of the Heart", a Number 1 hit on ''Billboard'' Hot 100. |title=Billboard hot 100 - Total Eclipse-of the Heart|accessdate=2012-12-03}} Dodd performed the backing vocals for many of Meat Loaf's songs. He also sang three songs on Steinman's solo album Bad for Good (although he is only credited for two of them on the sleeve notes of the LP pressing). "Rock and Roll Dreams Come Through", was his biggest hit as a lead singer, reaching Number 32 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. |title=Billboard hot 100 - Rock & Roll Dreams Come Through|accessdate=2012-12-03}} Singer of Fire Inc. a Wagnerian rock band that released two songs for the rock and roll film Streets of Fire (1984). He is notable for having a unique falsetto. More recently, Dodd has done voiceover work for commercials. He provided the main voice in the Hungry Hungry Hippos commercial. Partial discography All with asterisks indicate Jim Steinman's involvement. 1970s * Rockabye Hamlet (Studio cast album, 1976) * Meat Loaf — Bat Out of Hell — (1977)* * Ted Nugent — Cat Scratch Fever — (1977) * Ellen Foley — Night Out — (1979) * Garland Jeffreys — American Boy & Girl — (1979) * Ian Hunter— You're Never Alone With a Schizophrenic — (1979) 1980s * Jim Steinman — Bad for Good — (1981)* * Meat Loaf — Dead Ringer — (1981)* * Karla DeVito — Is This a Cool World or What? — (1981)* * Peter Criss — Let Me Rock You — (1982) * Steve Forbert — Steve Forbert — (1982) * Billy Joel — An Innocent Man — (1983) * Ian Hunter — All of the Good Ones Are Taken — (1983) * Air Supply — "Making Love Out of Nothing at All" — (1983)* * Bonnie Tyler — Faster Than the Speed of Night — (1983)* * Original soundtrack — Streets of Fire — (1984)* * Al Corley — Square Rooms — (1984) * Julian Lennon — Valotte — (1984) * Lou Reed — New Sensations — (1984) * Billy Squier — Signs of Life — (1984)* * Barbra Streisand — Emotion — (1984)* * Barry Manilow — "Read 'Em and Weep" — (1984)* * Carly Simon — Spoiled Girl — (1985) * James Taylor — That's Why I'm Here — (1985) * Martin Briley — Dangerous Moments — (1985) * Rory Dodd — "A Kiss is a Terrible Thing to Waste" (demo) — (1985)* * Rory Dodd — "Night After Night" — (1985) * Bonnie Tyler — Secret Dreams and Forbidden Fire — (1986)* * Julian Lennon — The Secret Value of Daydreaming — (1986) * Patty Smyth — Never Enough — (1987) * Rory Dodd — "Got Me Singing" — (1987) * Survivor — Too Hot to Sleep — (1988) * Scritti Politti — Provision — (1988) * Lisa Lougheed — Evergreen Nights — (1988) * Pandora's Box — Original Sin — (1989)* 1990s * Garland Jeffreys — Matador & More... — (1992) * Laura Branigan — Over My Heart — (1993) * Meat Loaf — Bat Out of Hell II: Back into Hell — (1993)* * Barry Manilow — Another Life — (1995) * Meat Loaf — Welcome to the Neighborhood — (1995)* * David Arkenstone — Quest of the Dream Warrior — (1995) * Bon Jovi — These Days — (1995) * Celine Dion — Falling into You — (1996)* 2000s * Ian Hunter — Once Bitten Twice Shy — (2000) References External links * *Rory Dodd at Discogs.com *Rory Dodd at allmusic.com Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:Canadian rock singers Category:Neverland Express members Category:People from Norfolk County, Ontario